


Blanket of Fur

by look_north



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14170536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_north/pseuds/look_north
Summary: Jon is searching for Dany around Winterfell.





	Blanket of Fur

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had last night x)

"Where could she have gone? I can't believe she just vanished,"

Jon had walked over the entire castle looking for Daenerys. The dead were defeated 15 days ago, and preparations for the march on Kings Landing were well on their way. "Relax, brother. The dragons aren't kicking up a storm, and she's very pregnant."

Arya was apparently not concerned, and it made Jon even more anxious, "which is precisely why she can't disappear like this. I'm still not convinced that Cersei won't send some mindless killer to end her, despite what Varys says."

They entered the great hall, and spotted Tyrion, Ser Jorah and Jaime Lannister sitting at a table, "my lords, have you seen the queen?"

Tyrion raised his brows, "Have you lost her? Where did you last put her?"

The two others chuckled, "ghost is with her, I expect. Between a direwolf and the dragons, I imagine she's just fine, your grace,"

He didn't bother asking the Kingslayer. The queen and the Kingslayer had given each other a wide-birth, to say the least, "he can fulfill his oath to the living without spending time with me," she had told Jon after Ser Jaime had arrived.

"I wish I was as certain as you that Cersei wouldn't kidnap her, or worse."

"The dragons wouldn't be as calm if that were the case. You know this."

He shook his head and walked out of the hall, maybe Missandei would know where Dany was. But she was out in the camps with Grey Worm.

 

After an hour of searching, he found her, standing with Grey Worm and a few Dothraki. She gave him a small smile when she spotted him walking towards her.

"Your grace, what brings you here? The queen seemed to need you last I spoke to her."

"I actually was looking for her. It seems she's disappeared.." 

"hm, have you checked the hall? The kitchens? Her chambers? The council chamber? Maybe the crypts?"

Jon nodded at every suggestion and was growing more and more anxious. "What if something happened to her?"

"We would know, I'm certain,"

He sighed, and Missandei translated the conversation to the two Dothraki soldiers. One of them laughed, "Anha dirge jin khalessi tikh liwalat jin king tat mae bed ki ajjin." 

Jon stood there as the three laughed, and Missandei leaned over and whispered in Grey Worms ear and even the ordinarily stoic soldier fought to hide the laugh.

"I'm not going ask," he said and walked away from the group. 'I guess I'll check with the dragons,' he thought, noticing the two large animals curled up against each other at the edge of the forest.

The first time that Drogon approached him many months ago while on Dragonstone, he seemed curious about the northerner with valyrian blood. But now he hardly lifted his head when he approached, not giving a shit unless his mother came down to him, "mama's boy," he said and shook his head.

Rhaegal, on the other hand, was much more interested, lifting his head and purring under Jon's touch. "Do you have your mother curled up with you?" he asked. Rhaegal lifted his body off the ground, leaving an empty spot but no Daenerys. 'Seven hells.'

He looked to Drogon, hoping he felt her presence and could guide him. The dragon opened his eyes and looked at the keep, and started nudging Jon towards it.

"Okay, I get it." The dragons laid back down, seemingly content with the downtime after the hellish battle against the dead. 'She will show up eventually,' he summarized, choosing not to worry too much and trust her, especially since Ghost was with her. 

 

Around midday, Jon was sitting in the hall eating, when his sisters walked in. "Jon, did you find Daenerys?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll turn up."

"hm, maybe you're just barely missing each other."

Jon nodded and took a bite of the chicken leg on his plate, noticing Sansa and Arya staring at him, "what?"

"We were wondering what you're going to do from now on?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to help Dany claim the throne,"

"We know that, but I meant after. Are you going to be king?" Arya asked him.

"Well, I married the queen, so I suppose I have to be. It's not a title I've gotten comfortable with, likely won't for a long time."

His sisters nodded, "it's just that we're all together now after being away for so long."

Jon took Sansa's hand, "I'll visit as often as I can. It's only a days ride on dragonback."

"I fear it's going to boring once you leave. Nothing exciting will happen," Arya exclaimed next to him.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one lifetime. I'd be happy with some quiet time with my family,"

Ser Davos came up and reminded him of some letters from the Manderlys in his study. "Yes, I'll answer them now,"

The guards snapped to attention as he walked by, mutterings of "your grace," and "my king." It still sounded strange to him, always last in line for everything up until now. He wondered what Ned and Catelyn would say to him now, seeing him married to a Targaryen.

Ned would probably congratulate him, and hopefully be happy about him embracing his heritage. Catelyn would probably still berate him and cast cold stares at him, telling him that all this should be Robb's and not his.

His thoughts went to Dany as he tried to shake away thoughts of the dead.

He neared Dany and his chamber, which he had checked earlier but hadn't found her there either, he opened the door and saw the massive form of Ghost on the bed. A white pile of fur, reaching nearly every side of the bed.

He rushed to the other side, and his heart swelled. He chided himself for not figuring out earlier, remembering Dany had told him she felt sleepy the last few days.

She was curled up against Ghost, with her head under the neck of the wolf, sleeping soundly. Jon smiled when Ghost grumbled in his sleep, which made Dany turn over, so the wolf was spooning her. He sat on the edge of the bed next to her and stroked his hand down her cheek.

"Dany?" he whispered. Dany's eyes opened, and she looked around the room, a little confused and bewildered. "I feel very warm," she said and reached for him.

"Not surprising, seeing as you've been sleeping next to a furry furnace," he chuckled and pulled her up into his lap.

"He required some convincing. I suspect he doesn't understand my increased need for sleep."

"I admit I was worried when I couldn't find you earlier. I should have known you would catch up on your sleep,"

"I'm sorry," She replied and kissed him, "but I'm awake now, and full of energy," she said and smiled.

Ghost lifted his head and saw her sitting on Jon, then rushed out of the door. "I guess this is my watch then," he said, and Dany chuckled into his neck.

"Close the door, please. Your wife needs you."

She crawled under the covers as he rose and walked to the door, careful to bolt it shut. When he turned around, Dany had pulled off the shift she was sleeping in, leaving her completely bare.

"I don't think I'll ever tire of seeing you naked, my queen," he said and dove towards her.

"I'd hope not, my king,"


End file.
